


Sparks

by Dain



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Asami, Friendship/Love, Pining, Pre-Relationship, my memory of the LoK timeline is admittedly sketchy but this is later in the show, when they're both single but not dating each other yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Korra demonstrates bad pickup lines. The effect this has on Asami is probably unintentional.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something that happened to me in college. (We didn't end up falling in love and living happily ever after, though.)

“Sorry I’m late!” Korra collapsed into the seat across from Asami, grinning sheepishly. “I lost track of time.”

“That’s all right,” Asami assured her, returning her smile. “I haven’t been waiting that long. Are you – ”

“Good afternoon, ladies.” Asami stopped in the middle of her question and looked up to find a young man wearing a waiter’s uniform standing next to their table. “Are you ready to order?” His words addressed the both of them, but he only seemed to have eyes for Korra.

“Wow, fast service here, huh?” Korra asked, raising her eyebrows at Asami, who could only shrug.

“It wouldn’t do to keep two beautiful women waiting,” he said, still only looking at Korra. Korra’s eyebrows remained raised, but her mouth settled into a neutral line and she straightened slightly in her chair.

“…uh-huh,” she said. “Do you guys have seaweed noodles?”

“For you, anything, of course!”

By that point, Asami was just glad the waiter actually remembered to take her order.

“Wow,” she said once he was out of earshot. “He seemed…pretty into you.”

Korra blew a piece of hair out of her face, pouting. “I hate it when people do that. He wouldn’t look twice at me if I wasn’t the Avatar.”

“Don’t say that,” Asami protested. “There’s plenty of other reasons for people to like you.” Asami was more than prepared to start listing them if her friend needed her to.

“Sure, but they don’t!” Korra said. “Trust me, I don’t get treated like that when I could be anyone.”

“Do you get that sort of thing a lot, then?”

“Too much. I’ve heard way more bad pickup lines than I ever wanted to.” Lowering both her voice and her eyelids into a caricature of a flirtatious stranger, Korra said, “Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by you again?”

Asami laughed. “Please don’t tell me someone’s actually said that to you.”

“Does the Avatar have a heart to spare?” Korra continued. “Because mine was just stolen.”

Korra’s eyes were _very_ blue. Asami suddenly found herself wondering if it was normal to be making that much eye contact while sharing bad pickup lines, but she couldn’t seem to look away.

“Do you mind if I follow you? Because I’ve always been told to follow my dreams.”

“Oh, no!” Asami hoped her laughter didn’t sound forced. Or nervous. Or flustered. Because it was clearly none of those things. Clearly.

“Do you have a name, or can I call you mine?” Korra asked, fluttering her eyelids.

Asami forgot to laugh. She could feel her lips parting into a softer, more natural smile, and she couldn’t do anything about it. Were these lines _working_ on her? She could feel her face start to warm and hoped desperately that she wasn’t visibly blushing, finally breaking eye contact with Korra and trying to find something else to look at. Korra was only saying those things so they could laugh about them together, she wasn’t actually flirting. So why was Asami reacting as if she were?

“There must be something wrong with my eyes,” Korra said, her voice back to normal, “because I can’t take them off of you.”

Asami risked looking back up. Korra was still staring at her, lips curved into a grin, leaning forward across the table. Did Korra…know what she was doing? She didn’t, right? Of course she didn’t. Asami laughed again, but she knew it came out halfhearted.

“Anyway.” Korra leaned back in her seat and finally looked away, still smiling as she played with a lock of her hair. “It’s ridiculous, right? Like I’d fall for anything like that.”

“Right,” Asami echoed.

“And here you are, ladies!” Their waiter had returned. Asami could feel the spark between them dwindle into nothing as he placed their food on the table. “Enjoy your meal!” He left with a wink towards Korra, who smiled somewhat queasily at him.

Their conversation moved on to safer topics after that, but Asami couldn’t stop her thoughts from wandering to the color of Korra’s eyes, or her gaze from lingering on Korra’s lips.

_There must be something wrong with my eyes, because I can't take them off of you._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://autisticthirteen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
